


The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

by UmaAna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Overwatch (AU), Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaAna/pseuds/UmaAna
Summary: He imagined a life where things may have turned out differently. If he had never been "fixed up" by the Overwatch organization. He would probably be dead, of course, but things wouldn't be the same. Maybe they would have won more battles by recruiting someone better than him, or maybe it would have been much worse without his energy and excitement for the thrill of fighting and victory.Or, maybe, if his brother had not attempted to murder him in the first place. Maybe they could have worked something out. He could have gone away and never bothered them again, free to do whatever he wanted with his life. But noooo, it was 'insulting' to the clan for him to live freely.Is timeline jumping possible?





	1. Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt from: https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/167218312920/general-angst-prompt

Tired, beaten up, and bleeding in places that shouldn't bleed, Genji collapsed on his bed after another successful mission. He had gotten down and dirty, exerting all of his energy to ensure completion, which was unusual for him, and now was time for him to relax in the sanctity of his own home. He also needed some time to heal, and repair himself. Scratches on his armor where he was hit, bruises on his face from being slammed to the ground at one point; he was ready to be lazy.

Pulling off his mask to hang it up, he flops down on his thin floor mattress, exhaling. _'This is nice... It is like laying on a cloud.'_ He grabs his pillow and shoves it under his head, closing his eyes to daydream a bit. To sleep wasn't exactly... possible. But, he could rest his eyes, and his heart, and enjoy the silence. 

He imagined a life where things may have turned out differently. If he had never been "fixed up" by the Overwatch organization. He would probably be dead, of course, but things wouldn't be the same. Maybe they would have won more battles by recruiting someone better than him, or maybe it would have been much worse without his energy and excitement for the thrill of fighting and victory.

Or, maybe, if his brother had not attempted to murder him in the first place. Maybe they could have worked something out. He could have gone away and never bothered them again, free to do whatever he wanted with his life. But _noooo_ , it was _'insulting'_ to the clan for him to live freely. 

He felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he opened his eyes. It wasn't unlike him to think such things after he came home, but it was almost too much this time. He let his emotions get the best of him, feeling his eyes get watery.

He sat up, realizing it was suddenly bright in his room, like the morning sun was shining through. "That is... Strange..." he thought aloud, staggering to his feet to peer outside. It was indeed bright outside, wind brushing against the trees, birds flying through the open sky.

Genji, surprised at the sudden change of time, reached to slap his own cheek, to bring himself back to reality, gasping.

He felt the smooth skin of his cheek, down to his jaw and neck, warm and fleshy, around to his ear and back of head. 

At that moment, he decided he was daydreaming too hard, and was remembering a moment from back in the day deep in his thoughts. His entire body was as it was before, no cybernetics to be found as he squished each part of himself to check.

Quite happy with his delusion, he sat back down to take it in, what it was like to be fully human once again. Focusing on his breathing, the limited strength in every limb, the feeling of his heart pulsing throughout his body, it was quite... Disappointing, especially after having twice, no, five times the strength before, with his metal bits and all.

Genji was drawn out of his thoughts with a rap at his door, the sound of his brothers voice coming through. "Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready and getting cold," he said, before turning and walking away, his footsteps slowly fading out.

He must have been in a dream of some kind, if he was at his home, a place he had only visited once in recent memory, especially with Hanzo present.

Touching his face once more, he sauntered to the door, opening it to peek out: everything was the same as it used to be, nothing out of place, yet a bit more stale than usual. His memory was playing tricks on him, maybe.

Figuring it was a dream, might as well try to enjoy it. No use in wasting this opportunity to live amongst his brother once again, without any tension between them. He missed the days where they would practice together, honing their skills, silently giggling when they tripped up, and the time they had afterwards to hang out and enjoy eachothers company.

Making his way to the common area, he took in all the details, reminiscing about the old days. It was... calming, but also made him incredibly homesick. Maybe he wasn't the best son, but he loved his family, his house, and the place he came from. It is part of what him the person he is today, aside from some helpful lessons from an omnic monk. 

"Genji, you are late. You are lucky I saved you some..." Hanzo remarked at Genji's entry, setting his chopsticks cross-ways on top of his bowl. "Sit and eat, we have work to do."

Seeing his brother like that, even if he was being... _motherly_ , put a smile on his face. "Yes, anija, of course... What are we doing today, again?" He sat down at the table, saying his manners before digging in.

"We have some yard work to do, and training... Why do you ask? We discussed this last night." Hanzo took a sip from his cup, obviously annoyed with Genji's terrible memory.

Genji cocked his head, reluctantly agreeing. "Ah... Yes, anija, you are correct. I... I wasn't thinking clearly." He shoved some food into his mouth to avoid talking anymore as Hanzo stood, turning away from him. "I will be in the garden. Come out when you are finished. And, hopefully, before I finish as well.."

He nodded, watching his brother walk out of sight. _'Well, that was weird..'_ , he thought, his mind swirling around. A garden? Since when did they have a garden they tended to? Wasn't that, like... Not their jobs? 

Pushing that train of thought out, he hurriedly finished his breakfast and stood to sprint outside, to the courtyard near the front of their home, where Hanzo knelt in front of a small yet blooming garden, full of bushes and flowers and, what seemed to be vegetables.

"Anija, how long has this been here? I do not remember having-"

"Since you suggested it a few months ago, as a way for us to 'bond'. You had read it in one of your magazines that a common activity was good for sibling relationships, yes? What is up with you today?"

Hanzo set down his tools, standing up to dust himself off. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, dear brother?"

"I'm not sure. I feel quite fine, yet everything seems strange... Dreams can be weird, I suppose." He sighed, kneeling down in the spot next to where Hanzo stood, pulling out the weeds around the base of a pretty yellow flower he had forgotten the name of.

"Dreams? Did you have a weird one last night, then?" He nudged Genji's back with his foot, a small grin forming on his lips. "Well, this is reality. Do not think so much on it, yes?"

Genji chuckles quietly, tossing the unwanted plants off to the side. "I don't dream, anija. I'm daydreaming now, though. I miss this place, and you. It is nice to see it all again, even if you are as insufferable as always."

"You must be sick, brother. Should I call the doctor?" He pulled Genji up to his feet, looking him over, holding a hand to his forehead. "You are having delusions, unable to differ your dreams and reality."

Genji pushed his hand away, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, anija, don't get so worked up. Soon I will wake from this and everything will be fine. I just want to enjoy it for now, without your constant worrying about my mental stability." 

Hanzo squinted at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. "There is something seriously wrong with you... Let's forget this now, and I will call the doctor later." He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead before kneeling back in his spot to continue, Genji following.

They spent the next hour tending to the garden in near-silence, the only chatter between them about which plant was what, and how to take care of it. 

"Your constant questions are making me even more worried, brother..."

Once they were finished, Hanzo suggested to Genji that they go back inside, instead of training today. "But anija, I feel fine. I want to relive my childhood and my memories today!" 

But he wasn't having any of it. "I will not call the doctor today, but he will be here tomorrow to give you a check-up. I hope to the Heavens there is nothing wrong, else I will have to become your babysitter until you are well again..." Hanzo poured himself a glass of saké, downing it in one go, hoping to relieve himself of his worry.

Genji had asked for some as well, but Hanzo refused. "Not until you stop your 'delusions' of this being a dream. We live in the real world, brother, and if you do not stop, well... I may just go insane as well."

"But, this is a dream! I was laying in my bed, I had came back from a mission at night time, and suddenly my cybernetics were gone and the sun was rising! How could it not be a dream?!"

Hanzo, getting frustrated, slammed his glass down, and gave Genji a good jab in the arm, almost hard enough to cause some real damage.

"Ow! Anija! What was that for?! You could have really hurt me." He rubbed his arm, now stinging with pain, foreshadowing the formation of a bruise.

"In dreams, pain does not exist, nor does permanent damage. I could hit you again and break it, but you must think how much pain that would cause me, as well." He poured some more into his glass, handing it to his brother. "Do you believe me now?"

Genji paused before taking the glass, his mind now running with the possibility that this may not be a dream. "Y-you... You are right, anija..." He gulped down the glass, handing it back over, holding his head in his hands. 

This wasn't a daydream of his. It was vivid, and that jab hurt more than anything he could ever imagine.

"Anija, remind me... What year is it? And has anything important happened this year?!"

Hanzo gave him the side-eye, groaning as he rubbed his forehead again. "You will give me a migraine with all these questions..."

"Just answer me!"

"Well, just recently, an Overwatch facility in Norway was attacked... They spoke on the news about it, but I doubt anything will be done. Just another scandal to come from them." 

Genji physically recoils, knowing exactly where in time he was: 

_It is almost a year past, since Hanzo attempted to kill him._


	2. Dream Or Reality

It takes him a moment to catch his breath, taking another look at his hands and his arms and his chest, all the while Hanzo stares at him.

"Are you for real..? This isn't possible, anija." Genji lets out a chuckle, thinking himself crazy.

"For real? Yes, I am for real. I feel like you are playing a joke on me right now..."

Genji pauses before turning around, dashing out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Hanzo shouts, hopping up to follow after him.

He runs out to the front of their home, coming upon Genji, who had stood still to stare out at the world before him.

Everything looked as it should, but it still felt so wrong to be in this time and place, and not halfway across the world, like he should be, laying in his bed and tending to his wounds. He shouldn't be here. This was impossible, but it was all so real. Other people walked by to go on about their day, carrying bags, dragging children, giving him fearful eyes. 

"Hanzo. Is our Father dead?"

"He is, and has been, for quite some time. Are you feeling grief over it? Is that why you are acting so unusual today?" He put a hand on Genji's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I know, it is still hard to believe... But we are here, to carry on for him."

Genji breathed deeply, dropping down to his knees. "This is _unreal_... Anija..."

Hanzo knelt next to him, offering his shoulder to rest his head on, to reassure him. "Let's go inside. We can talk about this later. For now, I'd appreciate it if you rested for a while."

Genji couldn't exactly fight that, feeling... defeated. Having no idea what was going on, how he got there, if it really was just an extremely realistic dream or not. Powerless to understand it.

Heading inside, Hanzo held him up, helping him into bed, feeling his forehead once more. "Its not warm... Sleep a bit. I'll come get you for dinner."

Watching his brother leave, he rolled onto his side, curling up in a tight ball. He wasn't just confused; he was scared. This sort of shit doesn't happen in real life, only in the movies, and he was sure he wasn't a character in a film or, Heavens forbid, a video game. 

_That would be silly_ , he thought quietly.

Genji closed his eyes and sighed, figuring he might as well try to sleep. Would be better than letting his mind run wild for the next 6 hours or so. Maybe he'd wake up, and not feel so crazy.

Drifting off, he felt himself finally relaxing, his body tensing, then going limp, until he was asleep.

Or, so he thought, when he opened his eyes to a dark room, the hum of his radiator drowning out any background noise from outside. He felt cold, but not physically, or... really at all. 

Sitting up like lightening, he recognized his own bedroom, his mask hanging up on the wall next to him, his cybernetic limbs returned to where they were supposed to be.

"W-what.. What just happened?" He spoke out, being shaken down to his very core about the events he just experienced. Sure, everything was now the way it was supposed to be, but that made it even more frightening.

Scrambling to his feet, he scurried to his desk and picked up his phone, hurriedly dialing up a number.

Waiting on it to ring through was painful, and waiting for an answer was torture.

" _Hallo? Genji, bist du es?_ "

"Angela, I need to speak with you." 

He drummed his fingers against his desk, picking at a corner where the laminate was peeling away.

"What is it? Please be quick, I have some work to do-"

"Is time travel possible?"

"Time travel..? I don't have the appropriate resources to answer that question for you. Maybe give Lena a ring-"

"Not exactly time travel, but jumping through timelines."

"Please, call Lena. She will know. I have to go."

Genji heard the line go dead, and set his phone down, debating on whether or not to spout his delusions to another one of his colleagues. 

Angela must think him insane from the short exchange they had, just as Hanzo did.

_Hanzo_.

Genji grabbed his phone again and dialed out to Hanamura, asking to be transferred to the Shimada residence. If luck would have him, he would be there, and wouldn't have to make the trip all the way there for a simple question.

It didn't exactly make sense in his mind to be calling this Hanzo, since he wouldn't have any memory of the event, and Genji doubted he would want to talk to him anyways.

"Who the Hell is this? Do you know what time it is?!"

"Anija! What do you know about time travel? Timeline jumping? Anything like that? Do you remember? Do you remember?!"

"Remember what?! Who is this?! Is this one of the Tanaka kids down the road? Stop calling me!"

And with that, Hanzo hung up.

Genji sighed heavily, debating what to do next. He couldn't just keep asking people who had no idea nor cared about what he was saying. Even he was starting to feel kind of insane for thinking that whatever had just happened to him was real.

Sitting back down on his bed, he looked himself over again. Everything was back in its place, his strength was at its peak, as usual, and he no longer had as much flesh attached to him as he did back in that strange dream-like place. 

Like it never happened in the first place.

He debated hard on calling Lena in the next ten seconds, weighing the pros and cons of it, whether or not she'd have any info, and who she would tell about his psychotic break. He could just imagine it now...

_'Did you guys hear? Genji said he jumped timelines. Hah! I think he needs a full reboot!'_

_'Really? Hm... He called me about the same thing and I told him to speak to you... I should give him a check-up!'_

It made him shudder to think about them poking and prodding his body once more to figure out what was wrong with him.

He laid back in his bed, unable to get the thought of the other world out of his head. 

His old room, his home, the courtyard, the sights and sounds, and his... 

"Anija..." 

Feeling a tear coming to his eye, he resolved in his mind to find a way back, and to live in that place as long as possible. 

He didn't know how he did it in the first place, but he needed to figure it out. All he did was lay down and try to fall asleep, kind of, right? It couldn't be that hard, considering he wasn't even trying before.

But, after a few hours of laying down, trying different positions, and meditation, he couldn't do it again. His willpower was strong but his time-jumping skills, apparently, were lacking in finesse. 

Frustrated, he gave up, and promptly pushed it out of his mind.

It was a one-off thing. A strong daydream. It wasn't real. He didn't jump time, or space, or anything like that. Just a stupid daydream.

Though, he wish it was reality.

\- - - 

_Another day, another mission,_ he thought to himself as he came home just past dusk once again, doing his little daily ritual by hanging up his mask, checking his phone, and flopping down on his bed, the thoughts from the day before completely removed from his mind.

He was only thinking about resting, 'cause who said cyborgs don't get tired too?

Closing his eyes, his mind slowly trailed around his memory of the day, on ways he could improve, and ways he could help his team out more. Typical things, things he thought about every day.

Except yesterday, he thought, when he seemingly fell asleep and had a strange dream about an alternate timeline.

How funny. It seemed distant to him now, fading, almost monotonous in color. 

Grinning, he began chuckling, thinking so lowly of himself for believing something like that was real, that it had ever happened in the first place. 

"I should apologize to Angela for making her worry," he said to himself, jumping when he heard another voice chime in.

"Angela? Who is that? Did you have another strange dream, brother?"

Hanzo stood over him in his bed, with a worried look on his face. "You slept through the day and the night..."


	3. She Is Mercy

Genji sat up, not being able to believe his eyes. "A-anija? It's you? Oh Heavens its you!" 

He scrambled up to leap at Hanzo, pulling him into his arms, holding him tightly. He really truly feared he would be unable to come back to this world.

"I thought I would never see you again! I was so frightened... I'm sorry for worrying you, anija, I won't do it anymore."

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably in his arms, but didn't pull away, instead patting him reassuringly on his back.

"Must have been a very bad dream, then, to worry you wouldn't see me anymore..." 

Genji relaxed in his arms, breathing his scent in. "It was a very bad dream, anija. I don't want to have it ever again." 

"Let's not, then, and put this behind us, yeah?"

Hanzo gently pried himself out of Genji's embrace before heading towards the door. "Take your time, and meet me outside for training when you are ready. Be in the right mindset for it, please."

Genji agreed, watching his brother walk out, before sitting down to compose him. He felt as insane as Hanzo made him out to be, and he didn't blame him either.

Once again, he managed to get to this place without even trying, just by laying on his bed and daydreaming, after all those hours attempting the night before.

Wondering what triggered it, he thought of a few possibilities:

1\. He really was daydreaming and is just an idiot  
2\. Something to do with the time of day and location  
3\. Fucking _magic_

Well, maybe it wasn't magic, but it didn't hurt to entertain the thought.

He figured that it may have to do with the time of day, considering it was around the same time in his world during both of the "jumps" into this one. But what about him going back? Did he have to go to sleep at the same time to go back, like he did the day before? Or could he just fall asleep any time and it would trigger a "jump-back"?

His head swimming, Genji stood, resolving to figure it out another time. Whatever it was, it wasn't important now that he was here, in the one place he always dreamed he could go.

\- - -

"How are you feeling now?" Hanzo spoke as he dabbed at a bead of sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, having just finished showing Genji up with his incredible hand-to-hand skills.

Wiping his own forehead off, he grins, putting on a mask of acceptance and innocence, one he would have to wear when in this place, especially in front of Hanzo and any other he would meet. "Much better, anija, thank you. I needed a good session to get my mind off of stuff." 

Pulling the shoulders of his gi off, Genji sits on the ground, looking up at the sky. The sun was high in the sky, seemingly at its peak, so it was probably around noon.

Was it midnight back at his place? Late into the night? Or, if he went back at this moment, will the world suddenly un-pause from the time he left from? Is he simply _gone_ from that world until he goes back? How does this all work?

Hanzo sat next to him, interrupting his thoughts. "Is there something on your mind now, brother? You are awfully quiet.."

Genji looked over at him, taking a moment to absorb all the fine details of his brother's skin. He had wrinkles starting at the corners of his mouth, in-between his eyebrows, and under his eyes, and sun-spots starting on his cheekbones. 

_Beautiful._

"I was thinking how you should start using some face cream, anija. You are starting to look like father and you're barely hitting 30." 

He started to chuckle when he felt another one of those jabs land on his arm. "Ow! Hey!" 

Hanzo simply grinned, his demeanor changing as he rubbed the tender spot he left on Genji's arm. "You should know when to hold your tongue. It is an invaluable skill, and quite easy to learn, for those with more than two brain cells.."

Genji felt a wave of anger surge into him, ready to retort back, but let it pass, remembering he should be grateful to be here right now.

He should be living for these moments, the ones he got to spend with his brother, whether or not they were being civil with each other. That didn't mean he couldn't make a few comments himself, though.

"Would be easier to teach to me if you had more than two yourself, _anija._ "

Feeling pleased with himself with that comeback, he hadn't noticed the silhouette of another person come upon them, whom Hanzo had already noticed and stood up to greet.

Hanzo bowed, reaching out to shake their hand. "Thank you for coming all this way, I didn't know what else to do."

Genji wondered why he had bowed. Shimada's didn't bow to anyone, except each other.

"It's no trouble, really, especially for the Shimada's. Who is this? Is this Genji? Oh my, I have heard so much about you. It's so nice to meet you."

Genji scurried up, saying hello and bowing for the woman in front of him. "I am Genji, yes. Its very nice to meet... You..." 

When he reached out to shake her hand, he noticed the lines of her jaw bone, her light ash blonde hair, and those two symbolic wings on her back, glowing in the sunlight. 

He gasps, stumbling backwards, unable to believe his eyes. It was as if a ghost had appeared in the flesh, yet no one else seems to notice.

" _A-Angela?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. But, next chapter will make up for it, its already started. <3


	4. Unwanted

She tilts her head, obviously confused as to how he knows her. " _Ja?_ I am Angela. Have we met before?" 

"We.."

He pauses, thinking hard on it for a moment. Was it worth it to say yes, to try and explain how and why, and to tell them about his experiences the past 2 days?

Thinking back on it, Hanzo did say he was grabbing a doctor to take a look at him, and figures it'd be in his best interests to try and act as normal as possible.

"...No. Sorry. I have seen you in... A magazine before. A while ago. It's kind of funny. Heh."

"Ahh so you read it?! I hope you enjoyed my article on The Caduceus Theory! I've actually created a way to employ it for rapid healing! Would you like to hear about my research since then?"

Genji must have made a grim face, as she turned to speak with Hanzo instead. 

"So, what is the problem? He seems fine to me, if not a bit nervous. Has he ever acted this way around women? Is he eating right? Urinating? Defecating? Mastu-"

Hanzo held a hand up, stopping her from going any further. "Ask him, please. I do not know what he does in the bathroom... Or his bedroom, either. I will... Leave you to it." 

He turned and walked away, back into the house, leaving Genji alone with her.

_Mercy_. He hoped she'd be merciful with his intimate details. He would never talk about this stuff with anyone, much less her, or Hanzo.

Though, it was much more relaxing, and less embarrassing, for Hanzo to not be there to hear about Genji's... _Habits._

"Angela, I swear I am not crazy. I've just been having some weird dreams lately..." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping to get her to go away without much fuss.

To his displeasure, she took out a notebook, clicking a pen. "Answer the previous questions, please. I need to assess you fully before I can make a diagnosis."

_This has become uncomfortable_ , he thought. He didn't want to tell her if he didn't have to. But... Doctor's orders, he supposed. On the plus side, he trusted Angela to not disclose his information to anyone. If she did...

Nah, she won't.

"Uh, around women? I don't really... See women, but I didn't have a problem with them before. I eat just fine, ask Hanzo. And I use the bathroom normally. And... That... Is private. But it's fine, trust me."

Angela jotted a few things down in her notebook, tapping the pen to her chin. "Private, you say? Tell me, what are the things you usually think about during? Anything that may not be good for your mental health? Are you depressed and using masturbation to cope?"

Genji backed away from her, shocked that she came to a conclusion like that. It wasn't true, but it still stung a bit. "I don't think that is any of your business. Please, I don't want to talk about that! Its embarrassing..."

"I am your doctor at this moment, Genji! There is no need to be frightened. We can go somewhere more private if you wish!" 

_That cheerful demeanor may be the death of me._

"Uh, sure... We can go to my room, I guess."

\- - -

Sitting down on his bed, he felt a bit better about telling her his deep, dark, secrets. Not that he had many, but if it made her go away faster, he'd lie out his ass until she was satisfied. 

She knelt in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

"Well... Sometimes, I do it more than once a day, but only when I am really bored. And, I don't really think about much during... Maybe uh... About my day? If it was stressful..."

"I see, I see. It sounds to me like you are average in that aspect. I will no longer ask you such intimate questions. Let me just check your blood pressure, and I will be on my way." 

Fucking _finally_. He wanted her to be gone. He didn't have anything to hide. He wasn't crazy. 

Heavens to Mercy, though, she was thorough. No wonder she is one of the best doctors in the world, now and in the future in his own timeline.

She wrapped a cuff around his arm, doing all that fancy doctor stuff they do. "Normal range, actually a bit low considering your age... You must work out a lot, _heißes zeug._ *"

Chuckling, she packed her things up, pausing before exiting. "If you ever have any questions, or... I dunno... Want to hang-out, don't be afraid to give me a call."

Genji suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable with her offer, just nodding as she made her way out.

Once he was alone, he breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he minded her hitting on him in a normal setting, but this was a professional, private consultation, and just rubbed him the wrong way. 

"She's still young, so... I can't really blame her."

"Blame her for what?" Hanzo chimed in, leaning against the frame of Genji's door.

Startled, he chokes up, having to beat at his chest to breathe again. "Fuck, can you not do that?" 

"What about her being young? Do you distrust her as a medical professional? Are you thinking of asking her to be your suitor? Do you prefer more mature women?"

Laying back on his bed, he sighs, rubbing his forehead. "You sound exactly like her, and I am not a fan. I am not actively looking for a suitor like she seems to be, anija."

Sauntering over to him, Hanzo sits on the bed next to Genji, reluctantly placing a hand on his knee. "Ah, all is well then, that is relieving to hear."

Genji sat up, feeling kind of... offended, that Hanzo seemingly didn't trust his judgement in women, especially in Angela, whom he had known for years in the other timeline. "Relieving? Why? Is it bad that I may or may not have thought of her being proper for me?"

"As your older brother and caretaker, I don't believe it is right for you to be thinking of such frivolous pursuits right now, with her or any other women, as suitable as they may be. I'm only thinking of the best for you."

He shoved Hanzo's hand off of his leg, standing on the offensive. "Anija, I am 26 years old, I can make decisions for myself. Who said I wanted to pursue her?!"

"I am just saying-"

"You are saying I am incompetent and don't trust that I haven't gone insane!" 

Filled with rage, he grabbed Hanzo's collar, pulling him to his feet. 

This wasn't about Angela. This was about Hanzo's distrust of Genji, and his general doubt about his sanity. As if he couldn't put one and one together and make two. 

"You don't trust her when she said I was fine, when you are the one who called her to our home to poke and prod at my physical and mental well-being. You must have heard her, you must have been eavesdropping. Why can't you accept that I am perfectly healthy in every way?!"

Hanzo shoved himself away from Genji, standing his ground.

"For the past two days, you have been acting out, making strange remarks about everything, and you denied it all when Angela asked about it. Of course I think there is something wrong. I don't know what you have done with my Genji, but you are not him, and I don't trust anything you say."

"I am not your Genji? Who am I then?!"

Getting frustrated, Hanzo raised his voice, his face turning red. "You are a changed man now, not the Genji I came to love and respect. What is wrong with you? Are you depressed? On drugs? Dying?! Please tell me!" 

Unprepared for the sudden screaming, Genji stumbled back, never anticipating that Hanzo would ever yell at him like that, even during an argument.

He teared up. 

"I'm... I'm... Get out. Get out!"

And was now full-on crying.

"I am your brother! Yet you ostracize me and treat me as lesser just because I am not the subservient Genji you are used to. I don't want to see your face right now! Or ever again!"

Shoving Hanzo, he pushes him towards the door, ignoring the look of shock on his brother's face.

"Genji-" 

Slamming the door, crumbling to the ground, he sobs, feeling as if he has lost his brother once more because of the way he acts.

Once again, it was his fault for ruining their relationship.

Crawling over to his bed, he began thinking. Was his life in the other timeline so bad? He had a good job, friends, and places to go when he didn't want to be home. Here, he had nothing but Hanzo, and even that isn't good enough, as shown by their complete and utter incompatibility as friends and siblings.

He wasn't the right Genji for this timeline. However this one acted before he took over, it was good enough that Hanzo hadn't felt the need to restore the clan's honor and take it upon himself to murder him in cold blood.

This Genji didn't belong here. He belonged back in his own timeline, in his cybernetic body, spending lonely nights at his own home, and wondering if he would ever feel anything other than emptiness and sorrow for both of the times he lost his only brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - German for "hot stuff"


End file.
